Pegasus
by CrystalZodiac
Summary: Pegasus, Inuyasha's older sister has been reawakend by Kikyo who thinks that Inuyasha is biting off more than he can chew by going after Naraku.
1. meeting Pegasus

Disclaimer: Sadly don't own Inuyasha or his friends (Except Pegasus and Lokie).

Chapter One

My name is Pegasus, I am a pure blood dog demon and I have just been awakened by a priestess after being sealed for about seventy-five years. When I awoke a priestess named Kikyo was standing before me, she asked me if I knew of a half demon named Inuyasha, I knew of him because he was my half brother. Kikyo said that she had heard legends about me and the tower I was sealed in. The legends she heard where of how a great dog demon was good and helped the priests and priestesses destroy evil demons but found that when facing a formidable foe she would automatically change into her dog form when her life was threatened, when she did this she couldn't control her power. I told her that she was correct and that I was the demon mentioned. She then revealed that she would be killed on site if she were caught releasing me because it was forbidden for anyone trained as a priest or priestess to enter.

"Why should I help you priestess?"

"Because I can give you more power..."

"I do not need more power you forget that's why they sealed me here, because I have so much power and I cant control it at times."

"But what if I made it so a human could control your powers for you?"

"Why would I want a human to do that?"

"So I wont have to seal you again."

"Hah I'd like to see you try. You'd be dead before you even started."

"So you wish to kill me?"

"Only if you try to seal me again. What do you want from me anyways?"

"I want you to watch over inuyasha, I fear that he is getting himself into trouble."

"What kind of trouble? Wait, wasn't inuyasha sealed as I was? "

"How do you know of that?"

"My seal kept me from leaving this place but it didn't kill me."

"Inuyasha's seal was broken by a girl named Kagome, my reincarnation."

"I thought you smelt odd, your already dead aren't you?"

"Yes I am, a demon named Orasui created me this body from my ashes and grave site soil."

"Orasui? I have heard of her, she uses fiendish magic right?"

"She did but I killed her."

"Hmm, she thought she could control you and you where too powerful, right?"

"Yes but how did..."

"It's a talent of sorts, it is said that I learned it from my mother, did you know Inuyasha has a sister?"

"What? No, I didn't know that."

"Really? You know her."

"I do not."

"Yes you do, you just met her and know she's talking to you."

"Your Inuyasha's sister?"

"Yes, well half sister. Sesshomaru is my full brother."

"Sesshomaru? I don't know of him. Does Inuyasha know he has a sister?"

"He did but he has probably has forgotten by now. What do you want me to do again?"

"I want you to watch over Inuyasha, he is trying to find a very powerful demon named Naraku."

"Naraku? I know of him and wish to destroy him."

"Then you will help Inuyasha do this?"

"Yes I will."

"How will you find Inuyasha and his friends?"

"I have my ways don't worry about that."


	2. Pegasus and Lokie, Meet Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Sadly don't own Inuyasha or his friends (Except Pegasus and Lokie).

Chapter Two

"Inuyasha do you feel that!" Miroku

"Yeah what do you think it is?" Inuyasha

"An evil demon maybe?" Sango

"Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard coming this way." Kagome

"It must be a demon with a jewel shard." Sango

"Can you pick up it's scent Inuyasha?" Kagome

"Yeah it's weird though." Inuyasha

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Sango

"It's scent resembles Sesshomaru but it's not him." Inuyasha

"What does that mean?"Shippo

"Inuyasha does Sesshomaru have any brothers or sisters?" Kagome

"Not that I know of. He must though." Inuyasha

"Inuyasha if Sesshomaru has a sibling doesn't that mean you do too?" Shippo

"Not necessarily, it could be on his mom's side." Kagome

"No their scents are to close to be only half related."Inuyasha

"Cool so you have a relative that you didn't know about." Kagome

"That's not good if they are like Sesshomaru and want to kill me." Inuyasha

"Inuyasha it stopped moving." Kagome

"What do you mean it stopped moving?" Inuyasha

"The jewel shard, it stopped moving." Kagome

"Hey look there's a person coming over the hill there." Shippo points out the person

As the person draws near the group readies their weapons.

"You there, who are you" Miroku

"I am Lokie." Lokie

"Inuyasha he's not the one with the jewel shard." Kagome

"Huh, Kagome that makes no sense there's no one else here." Inuyasha

"Well, I'm telling you he doesn't have any jewel shards." Kagome

"Maybe she does." Shippo

"What, what do mean she? I don't see any girl." Inuyasha

"I do, she's sitting on that rock over there." shippo points at the rock but they see no one

"Shippo I don't see any one." Miroku

"She got up and is going to that man over there." Shippo

"Ah, I see her, wow, she's moving so fast." Kagome

"What are you talking about I don't see no one." Inuyasha

As they are talking Pegasus swiftly comes up behind Inuyasha.

"They're talking about me Inuyasha." Pegasus

She then runs away from him before he could draw the Tetsuseiga.

"What the, who was that?" Inuyasha

"You there, do you know who that was?" Inuyasha to Lokie

"Why yes, I do believe it's Pegasus, She's just messing with you, STAY Pegasus!" Lokie

Suddenly Pegasus stops in her tracks paralyzed and unable to move.

"Lokie What did you do that for! You never let me have any fun! Erg I'm gonna kill you when you let me loose!" Pegasus struggle to move but she cant.

"Hey do you want me to let you loose or not! RELEASED." Lokie

Pegasus then falls flat on her face because she wasn't ready for him to let her loose and was still in a running position.

"I hate it when you do that." Pegasus

"I know, that's why it's so much fun." Lokie

"See Inuyasha your not the only one controlled by a human." Shippo

"Shippo be quiet, I don't want half the things in the forest to know that." Inuyasha

"Don't worry Inuyasha I wont tell anyone. I know how it feels to be under control too."Pegasus

"It's not that bad is it?" Kagome

"Well I'm a full blood demon and to be controlled by a human is a humiliation and it goes against my natural instincts, but I guess it's tolerable and necessary." Pegasus

"Hey I may only be half demon but it goes against my nature just as much!" Inuyasha

"Hey Inuyasha it's not that bad is it!" Kagome


	3. Kouga and Kagura

Disclaimer: Sadly don't own Inuyasha or his friends (Except Pegasus and Lokie).

Chapter Three

"Kouga d'you smell that?" Ginta

"Yeah it smells like that dog demon Sesshomaru but a little different." Kouga

"Kouga I think Inuyasha is nearby as well." Hokokku

"Yeah he is, that means Kagome is near too." Kouga

Kouga takes off to find out what the strange smell was, Ginta and Hokokku are left in the dust yelling for Kouga to slow down and wait for them, a pack of wolves also follow.

"There are wolf demons coming." Pegasus

"What!" Miroku

"Do you smell them inuyasha?" Pegasus

"Yeah but I wouldn't worry about them it's only that old flea bag Kouga." Inuyasha

"Kouga? You are in acquaintance with them then?" Pegasus

"Yeah Kouga kidnaped me and now he follows us around sometimes." Kagome

"Hi kagome long time no see." Kouga

"Hey Kouga." Kagome

"Who are you? Are you the person I smelt?" Kouga to Pegasus

"I am Pegasus, Inuyasha's half sister." Pegasus

"Why do you smell so much like Sesshomaru?." Kouga

"He is my brother." Pegasus

"So that's why you smell so much like him then?" Kouga

"Yeah probably is." Pegasus

Ginta and Hakokku arrive and everyone makes small talk but no one but Pegasus notices Kagura standing in the bushes not a hundred feet away.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you in private?" Pegasus

"Yeah sure, I guess. Inuyasha and Pegasus walk a little ways from the others

"What do you want?"Inuyasha

"Have you noticed that demon watching us from just beyond the tree line?" Pegasus

"No! My sense of smell has been all but eradicated by that flea bag Kouga." Inuyasha

"Shh, keep your voice down. I'll be right back." Pegasus

"Where you going?" Inuyasha

"To see who it is, just stay here." Pegasus

Pegasus then disappears and leaves Inuyasha to go back to the others alone. Kagura, who is watching them just notice that the female demon is gone and starts looking for her. Pegasus is running through the forest silently while suppressing her scent a little trick she learned from her father before he died. Kagura while searching for Pegasus hears a very soft rustle of leaves and assumes the wind is blowing softly until she hears a voice and spins around to see Pegasus, the very person she was looking for.

"Who are you?"Pegasus

"I am the wind sorceress Kagura, an incarnation of Naraku. Who are you." Kagura

"Hmm incarnation of Naraku? Why where you watching us?" Pegasus

"Naraku told me to, who are you, tell me." Kagura

'Hmm what should I do with this incarnation? Should I kill her? I'll let Inuyasha decide what to do'

"Inuyasha what do you want me to do with her?" Pegasus

"Bring her here." Inuyasha

"Ha I'd like to see you try." Kagura

"That can be arranged." Pegasus

"_Dance Of Blades" _Kagura

Pegasus easily dodged the blades and came up behind kagura and tackled her. Kagura screamed and in the confusion dropped her fan. Inuyasha came running to see what was going on, shippo was on his shoulder, when Shippo fell off he landed right by Kagura's fan.

'_Hey what's this? Ah it must be Kagura's fan she must have dropped it!'_

Shippo picked up the fan and took it to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha look what I found." Shippo

"Not now Shippo." Inuyasha

Shippo then takes the fan to Kagome.

"Hey kagome look what I found." Shippo

"Hey what you got there Shippo." Kagome

"I think it's Kagura's fan, you know the one she uses to make those blades and whirlwinds." Shippo

"I think your right Shippo." Kagome

"Miroku, Shippo has Kagura's fan." Sango

"Huh? The fan, wow now she poses almost no threat to us." Miroku

After the dust cleared Inuyasha and the others saw that Pegasus was sitting on Kagura holding her hands behind her back, Kagura was struggling to throw Pegasus off but to no avail, Pegasus seemed skilled at tackling and subduing her enemies. Kagura was yelling something vulgar sounding in a strange language that, apparently, only she, Kanna, and Naraku understood. Inuyasha drew his Tetsuseiga and Sango, Miroku, and Kagome readied their weapons. Pegasus warned them before she let Kagura go, as she did Kagura lunged at Shippo, trying to get her fan back, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. When she looked up Kagome had an arrow tracking her nose about six inches away from her face, she then realized that these people could kill her at any time they wanted.

"Don't move Kagura." Kagome

"Please don't kill me I beg of you don't kill me!" Kagura

"And why shouldn't we Kagura? You have caused us so much pain and suffering" Sango

"Because I can show you the way to Naraku's castle!" Kagura


	4. Fun To Run

Disclaimer: Sadly don't own Inuyasha or his friends (Except Pegasus and Lokie).

Chapter Four

"So Kagura you betray me to Inuyasha and that new demon friend of his." Naraku Said menacingly.

"Master Naraku how are you going to punish Kagura?" Kanna asked in her small far away voice.

"I think I shall let her lead Inuyasha and the others here and then kill all of them Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kagura." Naraku said, obviously pleased at the way things were going.

"Are you going to weaken your barrier for them or make them try to break through it Master Naraku?" Kanna said.

"I shall make it easy for them." Naraku voice over shot of his castle

back to Inuyasha and the gang

"Inuyasha are you sure we can trust her?" Kagome said, she was slightly worried about their new companion.

"No, but we don't really have a choice do we?" Inuyasha replied, he was miffed about it as well.

"We could try to find Naraku's castle on our own." Kagome was hopeful of getting away from Kagura.

"Isn't that what you've been trying to do for a while now?" Pegasus asked tilting her head a little.

"Yeah but how did you know?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"I was sealed as you where but I could still have people get me news of people's whereabouts Inuyasha." Pegasus stated shortly.

"You mean the seal they sealed you with didn't kill you!" Miroku said rather loudly.

"No it didn't, it just prevented me from leaving my tower, although I think it was supposed to kill me, I'm not sure." Pegasus said quizzically

'_Was it my grandfather that sealed her? How is it possible that he wasn't strong enough to kill her?' _Miroku thought.

"Pegasus, the priest who sealed you what was his name?" Miroku, he wanted to get this cleared up right away.

"It was your relative monk." Pegasus said slightly saddened.

"How do you know it was MY relative?" Miroku couldn't believe this was the demon his father had told him about, the one who couldn't be killed.

"Because your scent resembles his." Pegasus said rather crossly.

"You remember his scent from that long ago?" Miroku asked.

"I have a good memory." She didn't like the way the conversation was going.

"You must to remember something like that." Miroku said slowly.

"Not really, scents are very easy to remember aren't they Inuyasha." She wanted out of the conversation with the monk.

Pegasus was talking to Inuyasha but he was keeping a very close eye on Kagome who was talking to Kouga.

'_I thought I told her to stay away from him. Er, she always does this' _Inuyasha thought with a slight growl escaping his lips.

"So Inuyasha have you told Kagome that you get jealous when she talks to Kouga that way?" Pegasus asked quietly.

"I do not!" Inuyasha retorted loudly.

"If you don't want them to hear the conversation I would suggest you keep your voice down." Pegasus warned softly.

"How do you now that I get jealous, even though I don't." Inuyasha almost slipped that he cared about Kagome talking to Kouga.

"I can tell by the way your staring at them, your face is like all messed up and contorted." Pegasus replied slyly

"It is not messed up or contorted." He said indignantly.

"Like I said to keep this conversation a secret keep your voice down Inuyasha." Pegasus warned again.

"Ha I don't care if it's a secret or not." Inuyasha said even though he did care.

"Good cause Kouga heard the last three sentences." Pegasus said walking off.

Pegasus then walked forward and caught up with Lokie behind Kouga and Kagome and in front of Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded, Kagura on the other hand was planning her escape.

"Don't even think about it Kagura." Pegasus said threateningly.

"Think of what?" Kagura replied in her most innocent voice.

"Trying to escape." Pegasus said matter-of-factly.

'_Grr, how did she know what I was thinking, is she a mind reader! If she is I must be very careful about what I think.'_ Kagura thought to herself.

Kagome then falls back to talk to Inuyasha, seizing the opportunity Pegasus talks to Kouga.

"Hey do you want to go ahead of the others with me?" Pegasus asked cheerfully.

"What! why?" Kouga he wanted to stay with Kagome.

"To look for danger, Naraku could be setting a trap for us up ahead and I don't really want to fall into a trap just now." Pegasus said as if he asked a stupid question.

"Well if you think you can keep up with me I'll go." Kouga said, he thought no one was as fast as he was.

"Ha you'll be the one that has trouble keeping up, Kouga." Pegasus said in a cheerful tone, she hadn't had the chance to run in quite a while and she enjoyed it a lot.

Pegasus and Kouga then took off racing across a big open field then into a forest, you could barely see them dodging trees and bushes. You could hear them laughing, Kouga was panting but Pegasus was speeding up.

"How do you do that?" Kouga yelled at her amazed.

"I don't know, I just do, how do you run this fast Kouga?" Pegasus she thought she had an idea.

"I have Sacred Jewel Shards in my legs." Kouga said.

"Ah so you cheat do you." So her hunch had been correct.

"I don't cheat, I just give my self an unfair advantage." Kouga said loudly over the wind.

"That, I do believe, is the very definition of cheating Kouga." Pegasus said laughing, sha hadn't had this much fun In quite a while.

"Whatever you say. What is you name anyway?" Kouga said realizing he didn't know.

"My name is Pegasus I thought I already told you that." Pegasus she wasn't sure she had.

"Hmm, yeah you did, my memory obviously isn't as good as yours." Kouga said jokingly.

"What do you mean Kouga?" She didn't really like the way he had said that.

"Well, you said that you remember the smell of that monk's relative from about 70 some odd years ago, I just thought that was odd, for you and his grandfather to be just friends but you still remember his scent." Kouga said softly.

"We weren't just friends I loved him very deeply but we weren't 'lovers' if that's what your suggesting." Pegasus she deffinatly didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Oh, I see, loved ones but not lovers..." Kouga said with a doubtful tone in his voice.

"Yes, well sort of, I loved him but he didn't love me." Pegasus said sadly.

"Oh, that's kinda depressing, but I know how you feel." Kouga said as he sighed.

"You really do love Kagome don't you?" She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or just trying to make Inuyasha mad.

"Yeah I really do I'm not just saying that." Now he had the same sad tone Pegasus had a second ago.

"So, it's true then?" Pegasus said to herself.

"What's true?" Kouga asked.

"Oh, Nothing, forget I said anything." Pegasus said thinking.

'_So Kagome's heart does belong to Inuyasha, poor Kouga.' _

Pegasus and Kouga ran for a little while in silence they didn't realize just how far away from the others they where getting. They both found it very relaxing to wander amongst the trees and bushes of the forest.


	5. A New Incarnation and Telepathy

Disclaimer: Sadly don't own Inuyasha or his friends (Except Pegasus and Lokie).

Chapter Five

"Kanna let me see what is going on with Inuyasha and the others." Naraku said comanndingly.

"Yes master Naraku." Kanna said obediently.

"Ah, Kouga and that new demon are falling right into my trap." Naraku said obviously pleased at the way things were going.

"Master Naraku." Kanna sounded like it was important.

"Yes Kanna. What is it?" Naraku he had registered the change in her voice.

"Kouga and that other demon just stopped." Kanna said slightly worried.

"Oh, Lets just watch and wait to see what they do, and if they can catch my trap before it catches them." Naraku said unfazed.

Back with Inuyasha the gang.

"Hey, the flea bag and Pegasus have been gone for a while now." Inuyasha gripped impatiently.

"Yeah, I wonder what's up." Sango said slightly worried.

"Maybe they got caught in a trap set by Naraku." Shippo said really worried, he liked Kouga and the new friend the group had found.

"That's not very likely Shippo." Kagome said trying to reassure the fox cub.

"Why not Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Because they both could out run anything sent by Naraku." Kagome said smiling.

"That's what they think, my new incarnation can out run them any day." Naraku said in a reply to Kagome's statement.

Back with Pegasus and Kouga

Kouga and Pegasus had been stopped and resting for about five minutes in a clearing near the edge of the forest. They were sitting on boulders just enjoying the fresh air and thinking. They both noticed a new scent in the glade and Pegasus jumped up into a tree to try and get a better sniff of the scent.

"Hey Pegasus, Do you smell that?" Kouga said looking up at her.

"Yeah, what do you think it is?" She didn't know what the scent was but she didn't like it.

"Another incarnation maybe?" Kouga had got up off the boulder and was looking to the north.

"I don't know possibly, I wonder what powers this one is gonna have." Pegasus said as she jumped down to where Kouga was standing.

"What do you mean?" Kouga was confused by her statement.

"Well, Kagura has wind powers right?" Pegasus said as if stating the obvious.

"Yeah."Kouga said. He still didn't get it.

"Well I figured maybe, this new one would have powers as well." Pegasus said slowly.

'_Very good Pegasus. You guessed right my new incarnation does have a special power, speed.' _Narakuthought as he watched them through Kanna's mirror.

"Listen, do you hear that?" Pegasus said as she moved her ears around slightly. (A/N you can do this w/o dog ears because I can move my ears.)

"Yeah it kinda sounds like foot steps." they couldn't hear very well because the wind was blowing.

"Naraku's new incarnation must have the power of speed!" Pegasus said hurriedly, she didn't like this at all.

"Hey, they sound like they're getting farther away!" Kouga half yelled.

"Oh no, It must be headed for Inuyasha!" Pegasus she was worried about Inuyasha and Lokie.

"Who cares about that mutt." he said and began to sit down again.

"Kouga, Kagome is with Inuyasha." She couldn't believe he didn't freak out.

"Oh my god! We gotta go save her, that mutt is really incompetent." Kouga he said taking off again.

"Don't say that about Inuyasha!" Pegasus yelled at him, following him and running to catch up.

"Why not? It's true." Kouga said.

"No it isn't!" She didn't like the way Kouga talked about her brother.

"Hey instead of arguing about lets go warn Kagome." Kouga said, his mind was set on Kagome.

"I only hope that we can beat it in time." Pegasus said quietly, she was still worried.

"We will, we're two of the fastest demons on earth." Kouga yelled confidently.

'_That's what you think Kouga, my incarnation will kill you all and bring me Kikyo, and if I can't have her I will have Kagome in her place! I shall also have the Tetsuseiga and all your jewel shards from you to complete the sacred jewel!'_ Naraku thought with a smirk on his face. He was totally confident in his Incarnation.

"Let's go Kouga." Pegasus said as she sped up to be in the lead. Kouga did the same to keep up.

With Inuyasha

"Inuyasha do you feel that?" Miroku said as he stood suddenly.

"Yeah, a malignant spirit is coming." Inuyasha said and he looked to the north

"I think there's more than one coming." Sango had kilala in her arms.

"No, There other two are Kouga and Pegasus, they are trying to catch up to Naraku's newest incarnation." Lokie said from the back of the group.

"How do you know that?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pegasus told me through telepathy." Lokie said as if it happened everyday.

"What, she can speak to with her mind!" Kagome had never heard of that before.

"Yeah, what's so weird about that? Inuyasha could be able to speak to you with his mind if he opened himself up to that power." Lokie said calmly

"No I couldn't." Inuyasha said quickly.

"That right there is why you cant." Lokie said.

"Inuyasha just tell yourself you can." Kagome pleaded she wanted to see I you could do it.

'_But I can't do it Kagome'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha I heard that." Kagome said softly.

'_What did she hear?'_ Inuyasha thought, he was confused.

"Inuyasha, you just thought _'What did she hear?' _am I right?" Kagome said happily.

"How did you know that?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"I told you, you could Inuyasha." Lokie said in an I-told-you-so voice.

'_Wow, I can, cool.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Lokie can anyone else hear Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"They shouldn't be able to." Lokie said thinking.

"What determines who can hear me?" inuyasha asked Lokie, he didnt think he would like th answer.

"Only a person you love and hold dear to your heart can hear you, however they have to have the same feelings for you." Lokie said. That's exactly what Inuyasha didn't want to hear.

Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed a deep red, shippo laughed at them when he saw them, this provoked a threat from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha leave Shippo alone." Kagome said sensing eminent danger for the fox cub.

"He was laughing at you to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Gosh Inuyasha I didn't mean to upset you so much. So what you love a human so does Pegasus who cares what they are." Lokie tried to explain to an irate Inuyasha.

"Perhaps it would be best if just got off the subject for now." Miroku suggested.

'_I do not love Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought loudly to himself.

"Then who do you love Inuyasha?" Kagome Kagome said quietly.

"Hey Lokie, how do I turn this telepathy thing off!" Inuyasha asked annoyed by it already.

"Oh, I don't know exactly, I'll have to ask Pegasus when she gets back." Lokie said looking down at his feet to avoid Inuyasha's glares.

"Hey is there any way I can talk back to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"I don't know that either, sorry, but I don't think so." Lokie said, he could tell that Kagome was disappointed.

"That's not fair, Kagome can know what I'm thinking but I don't get to know what she thinks!" Inuyasha yelled.

'_That sucks I cant know how Kagome feels about me but she can know how I feel? That's so not fair!' _Inuyasha yelled in his mind.

"What's so not fair about it Inuyasha? I think its very fair." Kagome teased.

'_Er I forgot that she can hear me.'_ Inuyasha thought, putting his arms in his kimono sleeves.


	6. On Their Way

**A/N: sorry its taken so long for me to update, but 10th grade is really getting hard right at the moment we are trying to prepare the idiot people at my school for the OGT (Ohio Graduation Test) which sucks. I'll try to update more often. Once again Sorry. I have also been working on another story but I'm still debating weather or not to post it.**

Disclaimer: Sadly don't own Inuyasha or his friends (Except Pegasus and Lokie).

Chapter Seven

"Hey Pegasus what's that crystal on your necklace?" Kouga said still running quite fast to try and get to Kagome before the incarnation.

"Oh, this Looks at crystal it's the middle of the _Shikon no toma_!" Pegasus said running next to Kouga. She had to jump to avoid running into a rock and then a tree.

"Really! The middle of the Sacred jewel!" Kouga stared at it as they ran he narrowly missed a tree and got hit in the shins by a protruding rock.

"Yeah." Pegasus said trying to stifle her laughter at his misfortune.

"But what about the sacred jewel Naraku has?" Kouga asked wide eyed.

"It's hollow." Pegasus explained. (A/N I might post how she got the center of the sacred jewel in a story I'm working on.)

"Why is it blue?" Kouga asked looking forward now to avoid anymore abuse on his shins and ankles.

"That's the color of my demonic aura." Pegasus said starting to be annoyed at his incescent questioning.

"How do you know that?" Kouga asked more and more curious about the woman he was running with.

"Because I can see it, I can see yours also." Pegasus said running slightly faster.

"Wow, what color is mine?" Kouga asked catching up with her.

"Brown." she stated simply.

"Wow that's my favorite color." Kouga told her.

"That's why its your demonic color." Pegasus said animatedly.

"Is that why you can run so fast?" Kouga asked staring at her again. Since they were in an open field, he didn't fear being hit.

"No I am not drawing on the power of the sacred jewel, like you are." She said calming down, he apparently caught her agitation and his questions slower now.

"So your naturally that fast?" Kouga asked surprised.

"Yeah, why does that surprise you?" Pegasus asked him, noting how close they were getting to Inuyasha and the new incarnation.

"Because your really fast, I can barely keep up and I have two sacred jewel shards when you aren't using any." Kouga tried to explain his amazment.

"Hush, we've almost caught Naraku's newest incarnation, er, we're also getting really close to Inuyasha and Kagome, we'll have to run faster if we want to catch it can you do that?" Pegasus asked looking at him side ways with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah I can run faster!" Kouga yelled indignant that she had asked him the question.

"OK just don't exhaust yourself, we're in for a big battle." Pegasus warned.

Back With Inuyasha and The Gang

"Inuyasha, it's getting closer very quickly." Sango said readying the Hiraikotsu.

"Yeah but so are Pegasus and that wolf demon Kouga." Lokie said in a calm voice.

"Your right I don't know who will get here first though." Inuyasha said the slightest hint of worry in his voice.

"I think Pegasus might, but I don't know about when Kouga will get here." Lokie said hesitantly.

"Do you mean that Pegasus can run faster than Kouga?" Kagome asked amazed just as Kouga had been

"Yeah, he can barely keep up now and she's practically just jogging." Lokie said bemused by everyone's confused and surprised faces.

"That's why you couldn't see her when we first met, she was moving to fast." Lokie explained, everyone seemed to be shocked out of words.

"That's right, I remember now." Inuyasha spoke first snapping everyone out of their spell.

"Poor Kouga, I don't think he's ever been left in the dust before." Kagome commented.

"Poor us, now he'll try to get even faster, we can't keep up as it is." Hokokku complained. He and Ginta were always left in the dust by Kouga.

"Yeah, he never slows down to wait for us." Ginta joined in.

"It's almost here, get ready Inuyasha." Kagura said suddenly. Everyone stared at her like she had three heads or something.

"What! What do you mean Kagura?" Inuyasha asked her still staring.

"Naraku's newest incarnation it's almost here." Kagura said slowly like he was and idiot.

"Why are you warning us like that?" Kagome asked untrusting.

"It's simple, I hate Naraku and you're the only people that can kill him for me and free me from him." Kagura explained in a monotone voice.


End file.
